Amumu/Background
Lore |disp_name= Amumu |gender = Male |race = Undead Yordle |birthplace = Shurima |residence = The Institute of War |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Annie |rivals = |related = Shurima Ascension }} Lore= Amumu is a diminutive, animated cadaver who wanders the world, trying to discover his true identity. He rose from an ancient shuriman tomb bound in corpse wrappings with no knowledge of his past, consumed with an uncontrollable sadness. |-| Old lore= Perhaps one of the oddest champions in the League of Legends is the Yordle known as Amumu. His life before joining the League remains unknown... especially to Amumu. All he remembers is that he woke up alone inside a pyramid within the Shurima Desert. He was entwined in mummy wrappings and he could not feel his heart beat. Furthermore, he felt a deep sadness that he could not entirely explain; he knew he missed his parents, though he could not remember who they were. Dropping to his knees, Amumu wept into his bandages. No matter what he did, it seemed he could never stop his tears or sadness. Eventually he stood up, determined to wander the world to discover his past. Amumu traveled all across southern Valoran - a feat that is not easily dismissed. While Amumu still hasn't learned much about his past, he has learned a great deal about who he has become. He is most assuredly undead, though he harbors none of the evil characteristics typical of undead beings. He also seems to keep trouble at arm's length; Amumu was able to traverse all of Southern Valoran without so much as a single bad thing happening to him. He was just sad, and the people and beings he encountered eventually shared his sadness. Ultimately, he made his way north across the Great Barrier to the Institute of War, the home of the League. Amumu's story was compelling to the summoners he met there, and they invited him to take part in a League Judgment. His success within the League as a champion has given Amumu something he desired: a home. With his present (un)life secured, he now hopes the friends he has made will help him discover his past. '}} Quotes Classic= ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * |-| Sad Robot= ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"Would you like to be friends?" Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Let's play again some time!" Development * Amumu was designed by Ezreal. Amumu Concept.jpg|Amumu Concept Amumu OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Amumu Splash Art Amumu PharaohSkin old.jpg|1st Pharaon Amumu splash art Ironstylus_Amumusketch.jpg|Amumu sketch Previous Abilities Disgusting_Sneeze.png|Disgusting Sneeze Patch history ** Damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 80/140/200/260/320. * ** Radius reduced to 550 from 600. V1.0.0.154: * ** Magic resist reduction reduced to 15/20/25 from 15/25/35. V1.0.0.152: * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 310. V1.0.0.144: * ** Debuff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Mana cost reduced to 35 from 50. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 1.0. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. V1.0.0.143: * ** Now displays a range indicator when hovered over. V1.0.0.140b: * Fixed a bug that caused players to hear voice across the map. V1.0.0.139: * Stats ** Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0. * ** Cooldown reduced to 150/130/110 seconds from 170/150/120. V1.0.0.133: * Fixed a bug where was gaining less damage from ability power than intended. V1.0.0.128: * Stats ** Range increased to 125 from 100. V1.0.0.123: * Amumu will now attempt to attack the target after successfully pulling himself to an enemy champion with . V1.0.0.111: * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 47 from 45. ** Base armor increased to 18 from 15. * ** Passive physical damage reduction increased to 2/4/6/8/10 from 1/2/3/4/5. * ** Mana cost per second reduced to 8 from 10 at all ranks. ** It now has a new particle to match the area of effect. V1.0.0.105: * ** Now deals 150/250/350 damage upfront rather than 150/300/450 damage over the duration. ** It is now consistent with other similar skills ( , ) and will deal damage to . ** Fixed a bug where it was disabling enemies for too long. V1.0.0.103: * ** Cooldown reduced to 16/14/12/10/8 from 18/16/14/12/10. * ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 2.5. V1.0.0.102: * ** Debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. V1.0.0.100: * ** Magic resistance reduction reduced to 15/25/35 from 20/30/40. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. * ** Tooltip corrected to state that enemies are rooted and cannot attack or move. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed an issue where Amumu's attack timing was too slow. V1.0.0.87: * Updated the tooltip on to include the duration of the magic resistance debuff. V1.0.0.85: * Stats ** Health per level increased to 84 from 76. ** Base damage increased to 45 from 40. ** Damage per level decreased to 3.6 from 3.8. ** Mana regen per level increased to 0.065 from 0.06. * ** Cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 21/18/15/12/9. ** Cooldown reduction upon being hit reduced to 0.5 seconds from 1 second. * ** Increased the aura range to be 350 at all ranks from 250/275/300/325/350. ** Added a base damage of 8/12/16/20/24 to the damage dealt based on the target's health. ** Health percent decreased to 1.5/1.8/2.1/2.4/2.7% from 2.3/2.6/2.9/3.2/3.5%. V1.0.0.79: * ** Mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. V1.0.0.72: * ** Mana cost reduced to 90/100/110/120/130 from 130 at all ranks. ** Now has a new animation. * ** Cooldown reduced to 170/150/130 seconds from 180/160/140. V1.0.0.63: * ** Fixed a bug where damage was incorrectly being calculated from Amumu's health instead of each nearby enemy's. ** Fixed an inconsistency in damage where the first tick was dealing a different amount than subsequent ticks. V1.0.0.61: * Fixed a bug with which caused it to deal too much damage. * ** Damage reduced to 75/100/125/150/175 from 100/120/140/160/180. V1.0.0.52: * ** Damage modified to 100/120/140/160/180 from 115/130/145/160/175. * ** Duration reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3. V0.9.25.34: * ** Base damage changed to 115/130/145/160/175 from 155 at all ranks. ** Mana cost modified to 50 at all ranks from 50/45/40/35/30. V0.9.25.21: * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 18 from 21. * ** Damage reduced to 80/140/200/260/320 from 75/140/205/275/350. * ** Cooldown changed to 21/18/15/12/9 seconds from 20/18/16/14/12. ** Cooldown reduction on being hit reduced to 1 second from 2. V0.9.22.16: * ** Skill shot speed and ease of use improved. * ** Health drain increased to 2.3/2.6/2.9/3.2/3.5 from 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3. V0.9.22.15: * ** Damage increased to 75/140/205/275/350 from 50/125/200/275/350. V0.8.22.115: * ** Now properly shows up as a debuff. June 26, 2009 Patch: Added * (Innate) ** Amumu's physical attacks reduce his target's magic resist. * (Q) ** Amumu sends out a sticky bandage, if it encounters an enemy unit it will damage and stun them while Amumu pulls himself to them. * (W) ** Toggle: Enemies within a short range of Amumu lose x% of their life each second. * (E) ** Passive: permanently reduces physical damage dealt to Amumu. ** Active: upon being hit a number of times he can unleash his rage to deal magic damage to surrounding units. * (Ultimate) ** Amumu entangles surrounding units, dealing damage and causing them to be unable to move for a short duration. }} cs:Amumu/Příběh de:Amumu/Background es:Amumu/Background fr:Amumu/Historique pl:Amumu/historia ru:Amumu/Background sk:Amumu/Background Category:Champion backgrounds Category:Independent